L'envers du décor
by mademoiselle-sile
Summary: Os basé sur un rêve que j'ai fait. Possibilité de suite si demandes.


**Disclaimer** : _Y'a que l'histoire qui m'appartient (et Natacha aussi ^^ )_

**Note **: _Ceci se passe à notre époque, chez les moldus. Il n'y à pas de magie. Ceci est une retranscription et surtout un travail sur mon dernier rêve. J'avais envie de le faire partager et je le trouvais intéressant à écrire._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Natacha n'avait jamais fait attention à lui avant. Pour être franche elle ne l'avait même jamais vu, elle ignorait qu'il existait avant ce jour. Ce fameux jour... Ce jours où le meilleur ami de celui qu'elle convoitait était venu la voir, l'avait fusillé du regard et était parti précipitamment. Elle savait pourquoi, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas que cette relation est vu le jour, elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient ensemble et elle savait qu'il voulait lui parler. Elle l'avait compris quand il était apparut avec une de ses amies et qu'il l'avait regarder aussi noir qu'intensément. Elle l'avait donc suivis à travers l'école jusqu'à un coin reculé. Un coin tranquille sans passage d'élève. Elle savait qu'il allait crier, s'énerver, se méprendre. Elle savait aussi que, quoi qu'elle dise, il ne l'écouterait pas mais elle devait l'entendre, l'écouter pour qu'il se sente mieux et pour que tout s'améliore. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Ils arrivèrent alors derrière un des bâtiments qui formait l'école, à coté des escaliers en colimaçon de fer. Personne ne passait jamais par ces escalier pour aller en cours. C'est en traversant la cours à grande enjambée, essayant de rattraper le garçon qui la précédait qu'elle le croisa. Il était un peu plus loin, isolé de tous, en train de fumer avidement. Jamais Natacha n'avait vu quelqu'un fumer de cette façon lors des récréations. Il semblait énerver, animer d'une haine qu'il reportait sur cette cigarette et pourtant son visage n'exprimait rien. Il avait une expression froide et neutre sur le visage, il dégageait quelque chose de fort, de puissant presque d'animal. Il tirait fortement sur sa cigarette, trop fortement. Elle ne s'était pas trop attarder sur lui puisqu'une discutions l'attendait non loin de là et que le garçon ne semblait pas d'humeur patiente. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et le fixa. Il s'alluma une cigarette et lui tendit le paquet gardant le silence, ses yeux se faisant plus noir encore. Natacha accepta la clope et l'alluma attendant la suite. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il fuma évitant le regard de la demoiselle, puis au moment où il écrasa le tube incandescent, il ouvrit la bouche mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot, la cloche sonna. Il se retourna vivement vers l'escalier en fer, puis regarda Natacha avant de monter jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Elle ne compris pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Elle finit sa cigarette et rejoignit ses amies dans le grand hall qui lui avait gardées ses affaires. Elle avait recroisé ce garçon blond et pâle, il était seul encore une fois et pressait le pas vers l'escalier intérieur sans doute pour rejoindre sa classe en cours.

Elle ne su jamais comment elle était arrivée là. Elle ne su pas non plus ce qui c'était passé. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir rompu sa relation, avoir revu plus de fois que coutume le garçon blond et...

Elle avait essayer de lui parler, elle se souvenait maintenant. Elle était allé le voir durant la récréation. Il était avec, semblait il, des amis à lui. Ils étaient tout aussi pâle que lui, ils fumaient tous. Natacha c'était alors avancé vers eux et leur avait demandé si ils ne pouvaient pas lui dépanner une cigarette car elle était à court. Ce fut le garçon blond qui lui tendit le paquet d'où une cigarette sortait. Elle l'avait remercier d'un sourire et c'était présentée par la même occasion. Il avait hoché la tête. Il s'appelait Draco Malfoy.

Elle retourna auprès de ses amis, clope au bec et l'alluma en se répétant le nom du garçon dans la tête. Non, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. La journée avait continué son rythme alternant les cours et les amis de manière régulière. Le soir elle n'avait pas voulu tarder à rentré chez elle et avait décliné l'invitation d'une amie qui lui avait proposé de révisée chez elle.

Natacha n'était jamais rentré dans son petit appartement. Elle se rappelait avoir vu Draco non loin qui la hela puis elle s'était réveillée dans une cave sombre.

Elle était nue, son poignet droit menotté relié à une grosse chaîne d'argent accrochée au mur. Elle n'était pas dans un état normal. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait soif. Très soif. Une soif de quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Elle n'aurait pas su mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle voulait mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre cette envie. Elle hurlait à plein poumon dans la cave, s'agitant frénétiquement, tirant de toute ses forces qui avait décuplées sur la chaine qui ne voulait pas se rompre. Des rats couraient, paniqués par ses cris inhumains. Ces mêmes rats qui lui donnait encore plus soif, qui lui donnait envie. Elle continuait de hurler, de s'agiter mais personne ne vînt.

Alors, après avoir tiré une dernière fois sur la chaine qui la maintenait prisonnière, Natacha ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Elle n'avait jamais su combien de temps elle était resté dans cette pièce. Elle se souvînt vaguement que quelqu'un avait ouvert la grande porte de fer, l'avait prise avec précaution et l'avait porté jusqu'à quelque chose de confortable sur lequel on l'étendit. Elle avait entendu quelqu'un pleurer lorsqu'elle avait passé le salon, toujours dans les bras de cette personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait entendu des chuchotements sur son passage. Elle se sentait différente et pourtant toujours la même. Elle savait que l'on avait changé quelque chose en elle, elle se sentait puissante, redoutable. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire beaucoup, qu'elle avait à présent un pouvoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu espéré avant, un pouvoir sur les gens. Elle se sentait libre. On lui fit boire un liquide amer, qui avait un arrière goût de fer. C'était chaud, ça lui avait redonner un peu de force et ça avait fait taire son envie. Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait forte. Elle savait qu'elle était à présent de la même famille que Draco... Elle avait percée un secret qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à connaître mais elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait.

A présent elle serait différente et à jamais. A présent, elle pourrait tout se permettre. A présent, elle avait une famille plus forte et plus solidaire que n'importe qu'elle famille qu'elle aurait pu rêver avoir. A présent, elle était un secret elle aussi. A présent, elle était une Malfoy.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

J'ai volontairement occulté beaucoup de détails comme ce qu'elle est réellement devenue, pourquoi elle, comment etc. Si j'ai des demandes de suite tout sera expliqué après, j'ai déjà quelques idées. Sinon, je laisse ainsi libre cours à votre imagination !

Des demandes, des envies, des commentaires, des critiques? Une seule solution : Des review !

Merci de votre lecture !

Silë.


End file.
